Fuguer pour refaire sa vie
by dan-iel241
Summary: Cherchant à ne plus être dans l'ombre de sa grande sœur et ne plus être sous le joug de ses parents, Lisanna quitte sa maison et son pays pour rejoindre à Magnolia, son amie par correspondance, Lucy. Lucy l'aidera à s'installer, à se faire de nouveau amis et peut-être même à trouver l'amour. (En pause)
1. Prologue

Prologue

La campagne était paisible en cette nuit de juillet. Les champs de blé onduler comme des vagues sous le vent et baigner par les rayons de la lune.

Tel était le paysage qui défiler devant les yeux de Lisanna, qu'elle contemplait de la fenêtre de sa cabine, alors que le train dans lequel elle se trouvait, l'éloignait de son pays, de son ancien chez-soi, de ses parents et surtout de sa parfaite grande-sœur.

Repliant le dépliant qu'elle tenait dans les mains, puis le plaça dans son sac à dos et y sorti une lettre et une photo, celle de sa correspondance, avant de les remplacer dans son sac. Puis se souhaita bonne nuit, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Plusieurs heures avait passé, quand elle fut réveillée par la voix de l'annonceur, qui parlait depuis un haut-parleur.

Ouvrant les yeux, Lisanna fut un peu ébloui, avant de contempler de ses propres yeux le but de son voyage, son nouveau chez-soi : Magnolia.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une nouvelle vie

Le début d'une nouvelle vie

La gare était quelque peu fréquenter en ce début de journée, quand un train fit son entrée. Une fois à l'arrêt, les portes des wagons s'ouvraient, permettant aux passagers de sortir. Sortant du wagon n.2 avec son sac sur le dos et une grande valise, qu'un membre du personnel du train l'aidait à débarquer sa valise, Lisanna entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Tournant son regard vers l'avant du train, elle vit parmi la foule, une jeune femme blonde marchant vers elle, en lui fessant de grand signe de la main. Se rapprochant de la blonde avec ses affaires, elle reconnaissant sa correspondance, se mit à sourire et à courir juste qu'à qu'elle joint la blonde, lassant tomber sa valise, avant de l'enlacer dans ses bras. L'enlaçant à son tour la blanche, la blonde lui dit dans le creux de son oreille. «Bienvenus, Lisanna.»

Lisanna se recula, tout t'en laissant ses mains sur les épaules de celle, qui juste qu'à maintenant, qu'elle n'avait pu que connaître et communiquer que par des lettres et des photos. Pouvant regarder dans les yeux de sa seule amie, elle laissa une larme couler sur sa joue, avant que son amie n'essuie la larme avec sa main. Puis Lisanna dit.

― Je suis ravie qu'on se voie enfin, Lucy.

― Pareil pour moi» Lui répondit Lucy. La laissant, Lisanna allait reprendre sa valise, mais Lucy prit la poignée de sa valise, qui gitait sur le plancher du quai et lui dit de la suivre, ce qu'elle fit, tandis que Lucy tirer sa valise.

À la sortie du bâtiment de la gare, Lisanna fut ébloui, à la fois par l'éclat du jour et par la vue qu'elle avait de la ville, avant que Lucy ne pose sa main sur elle, la sortant de sa contemplation. Puis, elle suivit son amie vers sa voiture.

― Voici ma voiture, jolie!» Dit fièrement Lucy en désignant une petite voiture blanche.

― Oui, mais tu crois que le coffre est assez grand pour ma valise?

― Mais oui, au pire, tu m'aideras à baisser la banquète arrière pour qu'on puisse mettre ta valise dans mon char.

Peu après avoir mis ses affaires dans l'auto de son amie, Lisanna monta la voiture avec elle. Une fois que toutes les deux eurent quitté le stationnement et d'avoir embarqué sur la route, Lucy allait entamer une discussion avec sa passager, mais se ravisa en affichant un doux sourire sur les lèvres et se concentra sur la route, tandis que Lisanna, le regard aussi fasciner que celui qu'un enfant regardant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets, observait chaque partis de la ville qu'elle pouvait voir depuis son siège. Après avoir roulé plusieurs minutes, elles arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse.

― Nous voici chez-moi!» S'exclama Lucy en sortant de sa voiture. Sortant aussi de la voiture, Lisanna émit un sifflement à la vue de la bâtisse.

― Pour un bloc d'appartements, il est plutôt grand par rapport à d'autres.

― Et si je te disais qu'une famille de cinq personnes peut vivre confortablement dans l'un de ses appartements.

― Oh arrête, te crois pas.

― Mais si, te jure.» Rétorqua Lucy, avant d'aider son amie à débarquer ses affaires de son auto.

Après être entré dans le bloc et d'avoir pris l'ascenseur pour monter au troisième étage, Lucy mena Lisanna et ses affaires juste qu'à la porte 307. Saisissant un trousseau de clefs et ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

― Voici mon logis.» Dit Lucy passant la porte, suivit de Lisanna, qui entra avec ses affaires, puis imita Lucy en enlevant ces souliers, juste à côté de la penderie. Lucy lui fit découvrit la première salle, devant elle se tenait le coin séjour où il y avait une chaîne stéréo, un bureau d'ordinateur, une bibliothèque, un divan, devant lequel elle voit un meuble-télé tout-équiper. Elle voyait aussi des rideaux de chaque côté d'une baie vitrée, montrant un balcon. À sa gauche, elle voit une cuisine tout aussi bien équipé que le meuble-télé. Et entre le coin cuisine et le divan, se dresse une table avec quatre chaises.

Lucy l'amena ensuite vers un dégagement, donc les murs du même ton d'vert clair que celle de la première salle. Lucy lui ouvrit la première porte à sa gauche et lui montrant une salle de bain aux murs blancs. Ensuite Lucy lui montra la pièce juste en face de la salle de bain et lui expliqua que c'était là où elle et ses colocataires rangeait leurs affaires, donc leurs vêtements d'hiver.

Rendu au fond du dégagement, Lucy lui laissa ouvrir par elle-même la deuxième porte à sa gauche. En ouvrant la porte, Lisanna vit une pièce aux murs bleus, doté d'une fenêtre, de deux grandes commodes et de deux lits superposés en bois. Fermant la porte, Lisanna se retourna pour voir Lucy, se tenant à côté de la dernière porte.

― Et voici la dernière pièce.» Tournant la poignée, Lucy entra dans la dernière pièce, suivit de Lisanna.

―Wow!» Dit la blanche au vu de la pièce. La dernière pièce était une grande chambre aux murs rouges. Un grand lit à baldaquin en bois d'un teint sombre, aux draps et drapé vert foncé, se trouvait coller au mur gauche, une table de chevet de chaque côté du lit, avec une lampe sur chacune et un réveille-matin sur celui à gauche du lit. Une grande baie vitrée se tenait en face de la porte, donnant sur un balcon, d'où on pouvait voir l'appartement d'en face et en contre-bas, un petit terrain de jeux pour enfant, en plus de la partie nord-est de la ville. «Elle est super cette chambre!» Dit-elle en regardant extérieur à travers la baie vitrée.

― Oui et pourtant elle n'ait pas totalement terminé.» Dit Lucy juste derrière la blanche, qui se retourna.

― Comment ça?

―Eh bien voix-tu, quand j'ai emménagé ici avec deux de mes amies, durant mon avant-dernière année au secondaire, l'immeuble venait à peine d'être terminé et on avait réussi à négocier à prix cassé avec la proprio, mais on a du s'occupé de faire le ménage dans tout l'immeuble durant les six premiers mois et arranger par nous-même de la finissions de l'appartement.

― Ça n'a pas dû être facile, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta mère était riche.

― Oui, mais moi et mes amies a vont refuser tout aide de nos parents, ce qui fait qu'on a dû les premières semaines dormir dans des sacs de couchage et tu ne peux pas imaginer la joie qu'on eut, quand on a trouvé un lit superposé.» Se remémora Lucy avec de petites larmes aux yeux. «Et on parlait de comment on l'ait se le partager, alors qu'on n'avait même pas un matelas qui allait avec le lit et fallait qu'on mette de nouvelle lattes de bois pour que sa puisse soutenir le poids de Cana.

Lisanna arqua un sourcil, se demandant si cette Cana était grosse comme le sous-entendait Lucy.

(Lendemain)

Il était déjà 10h30 quand Lucy, avec à son bord Lisanna, des valises et autres affaires sur le toit et dans sa voiture, s'engagea sur une route en direction du nord-est. Lisanna observait le paysage, puis demanda. «Tu crois que je vais pouvoir rester?

Lucy la regarda du coin de l'œil, puis lui répondit. «Si tu parles du risque que tu sois extrader et ramener vers tes ''parents'', n'ai pas peur, tu vas obtenir sans problème le statut d'étudiante étrangère, ce qui te donnera le temps obtenir la citoyenneté. Alors n'y pense plus et profite de ta vie. Sans oublier que tu vas devoir passer un examen d'admission pour entrer dans mon collège.

― Tu m'aides pas là!» Gueula-t'elle.

Plus tard, en fin de journée, après un long trajet et d'un arrêt à une halle routière, elles arrivent devant un chalet en rondin. Débarquant de l'auto, elles virent venir à eux une fille de petite taille aux cheveux bleu clair et aux yeux bruns, portant une chemise bleu gris, un short noir et une paire de sandales.

― Bienvenus Lucy. Qui-es-ce?» Demanda la bleuté en regardant Lisanna.

― Salut Reby, je te présente Lisanna, celle avec qui j'entretenais une correspondance.

― Alors c'est toi Lisanna, contente de te voir en personne. On a su, Cana et moi, sur ta situation par le biais des lettres que nous lisait Lucy. Maintenant vient, je vais te présenter à Cana.» La prenant par la main, Reby emmena Lisanna vers le chalet, laissant Lucy déchargée sa voiture.

Montant l'escalier, elle entra avec Reby au 1er étage du chalet et vit de dos une fille aux longs cheveux bruns, portant une chemise blanche à manche courte, relevé en laissant le bas du dos à découvert, des pantalons bruns attacher avec une ceinture rose et des sandales à talon aux pieds. La brune se tourna vers eux en laissant sa louche dans la marmite et Lisanna rougit en voyant que la chemise de la brune était entièrement ouvert, dévoilant sans gêne son soutien-gorge noir.

― Tu es Lisanna?» Demanda directement la brune.

― Cana, tu pourrais être plus poli avec notre invitée!» Reprocha Reby.

― Heu… oui, je suis Lisanna, mais comment…

― Au pif. Et pardonne-moi d'avoir été si directe. Bienvenus, je suis Cana Alberona.» Lui tendant la main, Lisanna joint sa main et serra celle de Cana.

― Je suis content de faire votre connaissance, à vous et à Reby, mais je vous je n'imaginais pas comme ça.

― Ah. Et comment tu me voyais?

― Eh bien… un peu plus enrobé, comme le sous-entendait Lucy.» Pensant qu'elle allait lui crier dessus, Lisanna vit Cana passa à côté d'elle et ouvrir la porte en disant _''Je ne saurais pas long''_ , puis elle sortit. «J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?» Demanda-t'elle en se tournant vers Reby. Puis elles entendirent quelque chose dehors.

― Allons voir.» Suivant Reby, elles sortirent et se placèrent sur la galerie du 1er étage, pour voir Lucy à plat ventre et Cana assit sur elle, en train de lui tordre le bras.

― Arrête Cana, te jure que ma langue avait fourché quand j'ai parlé de ton poids à Lis.

― M'en faudra plus pour me convaincre du contraire!» Dit Cana tordant légèrement plus le bras de la blonde.

Médusé, Lisanna demanda à Reby. «On devrait pas intervenir?

― Non, notre chère Cana fait juste un ''petit'' rappelle à Lucy, à ce qui ne faut pas dire sur son poids. Mais, elle peut-être bien pire contre un homme par exemple, mais pas autant que la grande Erza.

― Erza, qui-est-ce?

― Une bonne amie et la présidente du regroupement sportif de notre collège. Mais bref, en attendant qu'elles finissent leurs petites affaires, on fera mieux connaissance pendant que je te montre chaque partie du chalet.

 _Encore de la visite guidée_. Pensait Lisanna en rentrant dans le chalet avec Reby.

Par la suite, après avoir tout visité avec Reby, elles retournèrent au 1er étage pour rejoindre Lucy à la table, puis Cana leurs servit de la soupe. Après avoir fini la soupe, Lisanna se vit servit par Cana une assiette fait de patate piler, de petits pois et d'un steak de bœuf. Voyant qu'elle ne touchait pas le plat qu'elle lui avait servi, Cana lui demanda. «Tu n'aimes pas la viande?

― Oh… no-non, c'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre de la viande.» Avoua-elle, alors la brune, la blonde et la bleuté la regarderai avec de grands yeux, avant de dire tous les trois.

― Quoi!

― Ça peut pas être vrai!» Questionna Reby.

― Et pourtant si. Et même si j'avais de bonne note à l'école, je n'avais le droit qu'à des portions légèrement plus garnies, mais très pauvre en gras.

― C'est vrai qu'en te regardant, qu'il ne manquerait pas grand-chose pour que tu sois un squelette ambulant, en plus d'être plat comme crêpe. Mais tu devais quand même pouvoir manger par exemple des glaces?» Questionna à son tour Lucy.

― En voir, oui. Mais en manger, non et seulement des plats pauvres et 100% végétarien. En plus, je devais m'invertir totalement dans mes cours et mes leçons privés.

― Ma pauvre, ça n'a pas dut être la joie pour toi en tout cas.» Disait Reby en posant sa main son épaule et celle de Lucy sur sa main, tandis que Cana se levait de la table, avant de revient avec une casserole et de regarnir son assiette. Regardant la brune, cette dernière lui dit.

― Mange ma grande, autant que tu peux. Car dès aujourd'hui, on va tous les trois s'occuper de toi.

Ému par ce que venait de dire Cana, Lisanna se mit à pleurer des larmes, des larmes de joie. Heureuse d'avoir trouvée des gens qui se soucierait d'elle et qu'elle peut considérer comme des amies. Ses premières amies.


End file.
